Sporting activities and sporting events are passionate endeavors that most people enjoy partaking in and watching. Sporting activities and sporting events inspire and motivate people to want to get involved in these activities and events. As such, most people, of all ages, are involved in some kind of sporting activity or event, if not both. These activities and events are big business and serve a beneficial need. However, there are a lot of people that do not have the time, lack the desire, or money to participate in the actual activities. In addition, in today's society as society has become more technically advanced and electronically connected participation in these activities has become less common due to simulated alternatives. This is unfortunate because although participating in a sporting event has benefits, actual activity in these types of sporting activities is much more beneficial. Whether this lack of participation is due to lack of money, time, desire, or simulated alternatives, actual instruments that can inspire and motivate people to actual participate in sporting activities would be beneficial.
To further advance the argument, a person can either go to a pool hall and play billiards, buy a billiards table and play pool, use a home practice model purchased from a local retailer, such as WalMart©, or alternatively use a home computing source to play a simulated game. A person can either join a baseball or softball league and play baseball or softball, buy a batting cage, baseball bat and balls and play that way, or use a home computing source to play a simulated game. A person can either join or go to a golf club and play golf, buy a golf net and accessories and play that way, or use a home computing source to play a simulated game. Regardless, in each case, there is involved time, money, and complexity to either participate or practice the sport of choice. In the latter case, golf can be expensive but also very enjoyable and a good source of exercise. There are many options available beyond going to a golf club and playing golf or using a home computing device to simulate the experience that can be less expensive and time consuming. An alternative option is to use a golf net and accessories, or something equivalent, to practice and get exercise. However, many of the options available are either too expensive, too complex, or both. In many cases, the options available are too large and have too many parts that need assembly and disassembly, which makes them not easily manageable, transportable, and, therefore, not easily usable.
As such, there is a need for a simply, cost effective golf tee and practice ball assembly.